Harry Potter and the House of Black
by Mr. Mage Man
Summary: Halloween 1981 Sirius gets Harry away from Godric's Hollow before Hagrid or anyone else could get there. He brings him to Black Manor and with the help of Grandfather Arcturus, he reunites the Family and brings Harry into the Wizarding World Black style. This Black family is different than canon in attitudes and actions. AU where Nymphadora is a year older than Harry. Grey Harry.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello All. I had a spark of inspiration and wrote this. It's a Black Family story. The Blacks in this story will act differently than from what is depicted in canon. Harry/Tonks will come into play later. Read and Review. Thank you.**

**I should have chapter 7 of Harry Potter and a Real Friend up tomorrow.**

**Mr. Mage Man.**

Arcturus Black sat in his study perusing a book on Goblin traditions. It was a hobby he picked up from his friend Nick. If you respected the Goblins and their traditions, then you had a good chance for better interest rates and a less hostile attitude from them. His reading was interrupted by his house elf, Hoppy.

"Master Arcy, young Master Siri is here to see you. He has a small person with him as well." She told him. He sent the elf to bring him in. 'Hmm. I haven't seen Sirius since he was kicked out of the family by his mother. Damn that woman. Good thing she's dead now, along with the rest of her ilk.' Walburga and Orion Black were killed in a Death Eater raid, Mad-Eye Moody stopped them before they could kill Amelia Bones. Cygnus and Druella had been dead for a few months now. A mysterious poison was put in their morning tea. Arcturus believed it was their eldest daughter Andromeda who put the house elf up to it. He had no love for those two and was glad he could lead the remainder of his family into a better age. Sirius came through the door looking white as a sheet. Arcturus stood and walked over to his grandson. And lightly embraced him, so as not to squeeze the young child in his arms.

"Sirius, I am so sorry. I wanted to keep you in the family, but your mother had the right to, same with Andi. That was my fault, I should have read the contract more deeply. Now, what brings you to my humble home." Sirius was shocked. He had never heard his grandfather apologize to anyone, and he also never had received a hug of any sort from any of his older relations. "The Potters, Grandfather, Voldemort. He-he killed them!" Sirius sobbed. Arcturus sat Sirius in a chair and pulled another up along side him. "Sirius who is this?" He asked, gesturing towards the baby in Sirius' arms.

"Harry Potter, Voldemort tried to kill him, but the curse rebounded, he has a scar on his forehead. He's gone Grandfather, Voldemort is gone, and so is James." He started crying again.

"James died so we can live Sirius." Arcturus comforted, he was very glad that the war was over, but he felt for his grandson. Though deep down he knew this wasn't over. He would return, it was just a matter of when and where. Arc had other things that he wanted to speak to Sirius about. "Son, now that your parents and Andi's parents are dead, I can bring you back into the family. Would you like that?" Sirius' mouth hung open, he nodded vigorously, grey eyes shining brightly. "Good." Arcturus replied, "I need to call your cousins and see if they want back in or out of their marriages." He called for three elves and sent them to collect Bellatrix, Narcissa, and Andromeda. It was risky bringing Andi here with Bella, but if they were going to be a family again, then they needed to get over the blood purity shit. Magic is magic, whether you a first-generation witch or a wizard from a centuries old family it didn't matter to him. But in politics, purity matters so he wore the mask of a hard ass blood puritan to go along with the family motto, _Torjus Pur, _Always Pure. To most it meant pure of blood, but he felt a pure heart and soul was a better meaning. The elves returned to Sirius and Arcturus saying the sisters were in the board room. They were popped into the room and a resounding and the expected "What the bloody hell is she doing here?" never came. 'Interesting.' Arcturus thought.

ooooooo

Andromeda Tonks had a good life, a young daughter of two years, and a husband who loved her more than anything. Her husband, Theodore, was a muggleborn lawyer. He was also a member of the Order of the Phoenix. Despite his profession, he was a force to be reckoned with on the battlefield. He was on the strike team with cousin Sirius, James Potter, and Frank and Alice Longbottom. Any Death Eater they went up against either died or fled. Her Ted was ambushed by the Rodolphus and Rabastian Lestrange. He managed to behead Rabastian, but he didn't see the green light of the Killing Curse coming towards him. He died a hero's death, but she would have preferred a live nobody to a dead hero.

She was distraught for weeks, the only thing that brought her out of it was her daughter Nymphadora, she had walked up to her and sat on her lap and hugged her. This snapped her right out of her pity party and back to the world she had autopiloted since Ted's death at the beginning of October. It was Halloween night, her and Nymphadora had crawled into bed for the night when an elf popped in and told her that Grandfather Arcturus had summoned her. She cursed silently and got dressed. As she carried a sleeping Nym to the elf, she wondered why she was summoned by Grandfather, she wasn't a member of the family anymore. She was popped into a meeting room and saw her sister Narcissa, and another pop brought in Bellatrix. "Well, anyone know why we're here?" She asked.

ooooooo

Bellatrix LeStrange was sleeping in her chambers, separate from her husbands' of course. She really hoped that the Dark Lord would die or kill her so she would be free from her life of misery and torture, both for her sake and anyone who she was sent after. She hated her husband and cursed the bloody contract that prevented her from going against the bastard. She never wanted this life, a dark wizard's wife. She wanted to be an Auror, so she could help people. So she could be with Edgar. When life was harder than normal, she would think back to their school days, when Edgar and her were dating. She loved him with her whole heart, and it pained her so much when the LeStrange contract was sprung on her. She didn't even get to send him a note telling him she loved him. But that was the past, and now she needed a miracle. Her miracle came in the form of a house elf telling her that she must accompany him to Black Manor for a meeting with her Grandfather. She lunged for the elf and told him to wait while she packed her trunk. A minute later she came dressed in simple robles and went with the elf. She popped in and saw her sisters sitting at the table and Andi asked if they knew why they were summoned. Bella only said, "I don't know, but I have a good feeling about this."

ooooooo

Narcissa Malfoy held her son Draco close while he sucked on his bottle. She never loved anything more than her son, but she felt empty because Lucius had never expressed his love for her, because there was none. In the beginning, she thought he was just playing hard to get. She didn't want to be with him, but after the contract had been signed by Walburga, she had to give up her pursuits of Fabian Prewett, a very handsome boy in the year above her. They had been dating for a year when the contract was written, and she was forbidden by Lucius to speak to Fabian. In her last letter to him, she told him she loved him, but they couldn't be together because of the contract. It broke her heart when Fabian and Gideon were killed. She never could show it when Lucius was around, but she cried many nights away in her bedchamber where it was only her.

Draco made her happy, but Lucius had already told her that when he turned three, he was going to get lessons on how to be a pureblood. She knew that he would morph her little dragon into a pompous git that believed in pure blood above all else. Personally, she felt that pure blood meant less than a pure heart, but she never told her husband that. If Lucius felt she wasn't being the good little pureblood wife, then he would hit her. She wanted to get out, preferably with Draco, but she couldn't get custody if she tried. So, she wished for a way out and an elf appeared and grabbed her and popped her to a meeting room. The elf then explained that she was in Black Manor, and that her sisters, cousin, and grandfather would be arriving shortly. The arrival of Andi and Bella made her smile. It had been years since they had been around each other civilly. And from the look on Andi's face and the trunk in Bella's hand, she guessed they were going to be around one another for some time.

ooooooo

Sirius and Arcturus see the sister quietly chatting away like they weren't on different sides of a war. Arcturus cleared his throat and the girls stopped and looked at them. Arcturus had their attention and he spoke, "My dear granddaughters, I have failed each one of you. I failed to protect you from the horrible situations that deprives you of love." He paused and walked over to Andi. "Andi I am sorry. I couldn't stop your mother from kicking you out of the family. I could only wait until I had a chance to reinstate you. Will you forgive an old man for his mistake that cost you your family?" She nodded, he stood. "I'm sorry to hear about Ted, I know your parents didn't approve, but he was a good man." She was crying now. Nymphadora was curled up and asleep on the chair next to her. Arcturus walked to Bella and Narcissa and squatted in front of them and held their hands. "I am so sorry my children. I wish I could have stopped the marriage contracts, but I had no authority because your parents fooled me out of my say in the matter. I am sorry you had to live through abuse and live without love. I hope I can fix that now. Will you forgive me?" They both nodded and he hugged them. Andi walked over and snuck into the group hug. Sirius felt left out, "Wow, group hug and you forget me? I'm hurt." He chuckled as he wrapped his arms around the mass of family. After a minute of hugging they broke it and were returning to their chairs when Arc said, "Why don't we move this conversation to the lounge. The healer will be there as well." He promptly turned and beckoned them to follow.

The lounge was a smaller room. It had several bookshelves and a piano. The mantlepiece had a photo of each of his grandchildren before they got on the Hogwarts Express. Surrounding the fireplace were two armchairs and a four-person sofa with a coffee table in the middle. The sisters sat on the couch and the men each took an armchair. Sirius was still holding Harry and Nym had fallen asleep in her mother's arms. Andi was about to ask who the baby was when the healer was brought in by an elf. Arcturus greeted her. "Hello Poppy, I was afraid you wouldn't come, but little Mr. Potter here needs a checkup. He has had an interesting night." Poppy Pomfrey's mouth dropped.

"Why do you have Mr. Potter? Albus had a conniption when he wasn't in the house." She still hadn't noticed the Death Eater and wife in the room.

"Well, Sirius felt the wards get broken and he got there as soon as he could. When he did, James and Lily were dead, Voldemort was gone, and little Harry was laying in his crib. Being Harry's godfather, he picked him up and came here. Then I called for you. And here we are." He finished. The sisters' mouths were agape. Bella regained the ability to speak first. "He's dead? The Dark Lord is dead?" At the nods of Sirius and Arcturus she jumped up and cheered, "I'm free, I'm free, I'm finally free." Narcissa stood and started dancing with her sister, "We're free, We're finally free Bella." She chimed. It took a minute before the pair had regained their composure and had retaken their seats. Poppy almost fainted when Bella jumped up. She was pleasantly surprised when the most feared Death Eater jumped for joy at the word that her master was dead.

"Well, now that that's out of the way, can I see young Harry?" She asked Sirius, who grudgingly agreed and handed her his godson. Arcturus got down to business while Poppy did her work.

"I gathered you all here tonight mostly because of what happened three hours ago. Lord Voldemort has vanished, supposedly dead, but I think he's too smart to die. He had to have made something to keep him from dying all the way. But that is beside the point. I asked you here to discuss the family. We seven are all that's left of our branch of the Black family, we are still the head of the house, but we are small. I asked Sirius if he wanted back in and he agreed. I ask you Andi, do you want to be a Black again?"

"Yes Grandfather, I want to be a Black again." She smiled.

"Bella, Cissy. I can annul your marriages and you'll also be Blacks. It will have to wait until Monday, but it can happen." He asked the younger siblings.

They share a glance and develop devilish grins and Bella speaks first. "Well Grandfather, we want you to annul our marriages, but first we have some things we want to do to our exes. We are going to transfer the max amounts of gold to our family vault then we'll move all the artifacts from Lucius' vault to ours. Actually, do you now if we can contact Alice and Frank Longbottom? We were going to attack there tomorrow and if we kill Rodolphus, I get everything. Then we move everything from LeStrange to Black and dissolve the family." Bella finished and Narcissa spoke up.

"I really want to save Draco from Lucius, but no matter what, he'll end up like him anyway. So, I want to be a Black again." Cissy sighed.

"So, that's all settled. Tomorrow we save the Longbottoms from the LeStranges and Monday we take all the money we can from Lucius and Rodolphus. Poppy, how is Harry doing?" Arcturus asked.

"Little Harry is going to be fine, he's magically exhausted and I can fade the scar, but I can't make it go away fully. His magical core is the largest I've seen since yours Bellatrix." Bella blushed, Poppy continued, "He is going to be a wonderful child Arkie." It was Arcturus' turn to blush, an interesting color on the older man's face. "Thank you Poppy, I daresay we'll be needing your services again before Harry reaches school." Poppy nodded and was led out by Hoppy. Sirius asked the big question.

"What are we going to do with Harry?"

"Sirius, this child is your godson, how about you blood adopt him after we finish our business." Arcturus suggested.

"That sounds good Arkie." Sirius chuckled, making Arcturus snort.

"You know boy, I'm still young enough to take you over my knee." He said, laughing as Sirius' laughter stopped abruptly.

"One more piece of business. I think we should call a meeting of the other Blacks." Arcturus suggested.

"But Grandfather, there hasn't been a family reunion in over fifteen years after two people killed each other." Andi replied.

"Yes, but all the rabble-rousers are dead now. There are only five different branches. We'll have it next Tuesday." Arkie decreed. "Now, I'm sure this old place has enough rooms that you don't have to share. Hoppy can show you. See you in the morning so we can go to the Longbottoms. Good night you four." He finished as he stood and walked out of the room and called for Hoppy.

"Its good to have family again." Sirius said.

"Yeah." The others agreed. Hoppy took them to their rooms and all the soon to be Blacks had a good night's sleep.

ooooooo

The Blacks congregated around the breakfast table, which was covered with enough food for twenty people, but the Blacks and their three House Elves managed to clean the whole table. Cissy was confused when the elves sat at the table and Arkie didn't punish them. Arcturus saw this and spoke.

"In recent years I have grown lonely here by myself, and the elves and I became friends rather than Master and elf. They have eaten with me for a while now, and I do not plan on changing that. To me, Magic is Magic, whether it be in you, Cissy, or Hoppy, or a Goblin at Gringotts. To me, I see a being who can do extraordinary things. I didn't always think like this, but I recently saw what happens when you discriminate against beings who are deemed lower than yourself. My house elves are more like family than property and I wouldn't have it any other way." Cissy understood and began to change her own opinions on the crea-beings that she had disrespected and thought that her grandfather's way of thinking was more beneficial than Lucius' or her parents' ways. The rest of the table contemplated the thought and agreed almost immediately. The elves were crying quietly, and conversation soon moved on to more pleasant subjects.

At eleven o'clock Arcturus floo called Longbottom Manor and asked for a meeting with the Lord and Lady Longbottom. Frank replied that they could come at one, so the Blacks played chess or gobstones until then and had a light lunch.

ooooooo

One o'clock rolled around and the Black family floo'd over to Longbottom Manor. To say that they were surprised to see Cissy and Bella would be quite the understatement. Frank and Alice both their wands out pointing at Bella and Cissy respectively, looking rather tense. When Sirius came through Frank and Alice relaxed a little. Frank had to ask. "Why did you bring two Death Eaters to my house Arcturus?"

Bella piped up." Well since old Volde is dead, I'm not really much of a problem. Especially since grandpa here offered me a marriage annulment. And Cissy hates her husband as much as I do. I'll swear on my magic if you want. I honestly don't want to hurt you. We came here to warn you."

"Warn us about what?" Alice asked.

"Well before the Dark Lord went to the Potter's and met his downfall, he instructed me, my husband, Barty Crouch Jr., Avery, Nott, and MacNair that we were to come here and kill you and little Neville. And since my husband is coming, I figured I could help you guys off them. The attack is supposed to start up about five." Bella answered.

"What's in it for you Arkie? I know a Black doesn't do anything for free." Augusta said as she walked into the room.

"Well Augusta, if dear Rodolphus were to meet his maker before I annul the marriage between he and my Bella here, then she is entitled to everything under the LeStrange name and vault. We would be making a decent amount of gold from this." Arcturus replied.

"And I get to kill my abusive bastard of a husband." Bella added.

"That explains Bellatrix but what about the rest of you? And why do you have two children?" Frank stated.

"Well, this is Nymphadora, and Sirius is holding Harry." Andi answered.

"Well I haven't seen my godson in a while so can I hold him Sirius?" Alice asked.

"Sure, you can hold him while we talk about the details of tonight." Sirius replied.

The group decided that Augusta and Arcturus would take Neville, Harry, and Nymphadora to Black Manor and she would stay with them during the fight. Sirius floo'd his girlfriend Amelia Bones and asked if she could come through. She was less surprised than the Longbottoms to learn of Bella and Cissy's change of heart. Bella she knew was good because of how her brother Edgar had talked about her before he died in September. Her niece Susan was added to the group of kids Arkie and Augusta would be watching. Sirius then told her he had something to say, Amelia was a little concerned that he'd say he was gay or something. He walked over to her spot on the couch and kneeled in front of her.

"Amelia Susan Bones, we've been dating for a few years now and we said we would wait until the war was over to talk about 'us' and now the war's over and I ask you if you would do me the honor of becoming my wife. Will you marry me?" He asked. He didn't get a verbal response, instead he was tackled and snogged until Frank brought them back to earth. "I'll take that as a yes Miss Bones?" Sirius sarcastically asked.

"Of course, it's a yes Siri." She said playfully smacking his arm.

"Oh, how you wound me woman." Sirius said dramatically, causing the group to laugh.

ooooooo

At five on the dot the alarm wards were tripped, and the plan was put into action. Frank and Alice would take up defenses next to the staircase in front of the door, while Andi and Cissy would wait at the top of the stairs. Sirius and Amelia hid behind potted plants next to the doors and would pounce once they passed the doorway. Bella had rendezvoused with the Death Eaters and would stay in the back and would pick off the stragglers. There were seven real Death Eaters and the seven protectors had the element of surprise.

The conflict was over before it really begun. Each protector had a target and only Cissy had to fire a second spell because she hit Avery with her first stunner instead of MacNair. Bella cast a cutting curse at the back of Rodolphus' neck and cut it clean off. Amelia called the Aurors to come and collect five stunned and one dead Death Eater at the Longbottoms. The Blacks stuck around for the Aurors to give statements and Bella gave one under Veritaserum to prove she didn't want to hurt the people she did. Her truthful excuse of 'the contract bound me to my husbands' will' worked for the Aurors and she was removed from the most wanted but paid a fine for property damage which she charged to the LeStrange account. Augusta and Arcturus came through the fire and called everyone over to Black Manor for dinner.

The meal passed and the Blacks bid the Longbottoms and Amelia farewell and they retired for the night, except for Sirius, who had to stay up for half of it because Harry wouldn't stop crying. He fell asleep holding Harry in his armchair in the lounge. He dreamed of his wedding with Amelia with James, Lily and Edgar looking down on them and smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is chapter two! I'm hoping to finish the baby Harry time next chapter. Thanks for reading. Review if you have any suggestions/critiques.**

**Mr. Mage Man**

The next morning the Blacks rose and met for breakfast. Over breakfast, the family discussed what they wanted to do now the war's over. Narcissa was the first to answer.

"Well, I wanted to be a healer, but Lucius stopped me before I could take the Mastery exam." She said and Arcturus agreed that she could schedule an exam later this week.

Bella spoke next, "I wanted to be an Auror, but I don't think the rest of the Corps would accept me. Right, Amelia?" She asked. Amelia nodded and replied. "The other Aurors wouldn't like you with the Mark on your arm. But if we could remove it or change it, they would probably let you in." Amelia concluded.

"I was thinking about becoming an Unspeakable or Hit Wizard now though. Croaker recruited me before my marriage with Rodolphus. Research always sounded fun to me when I was in school." Bella added.

"You and you alone Bella," Andi added while putting some eggs on Nymphadora's causing everyone to laugh. "Just because you have no patience Andi, doesn't mean I can't enjoy a little light reading." Bella retorted.

"Yeah, and light reading for you was a single shelf of books," Cissy replied as more laughter ensued.

"Ok now back on topic, Andi what do you want to do now?" Arcturus asked.

"Well, I have my Mastery in Potion's so I thought about setting up a brewery or an Owl-Order service so I can still be with Nymphadora," Andi responded, refiling Nymphadora's pumpkin juice. Sirius then sensed it was his turn and answered.

"Well I love being an Auror but between Amelia and I, one of us has to stay with the kiddos and since Amelia's a shoo-in for Auror Captain with the new vacancy in the division," Sirius stated, much to the dismay of his fiancé. "What Amy, you're the best Auror in the Corps, you fought Moody to a draw. Not many around can do that." He told her.

"But you beat him, Sirius. Nobody else has since Dolohov got kicked out." She replied.

"Yeah, I beat him, by summoning his leg." Sirius retorted, causing more laughter. Arcturus recovered first and stood. "Now Blacks, yes you too Amelia, you're one of us now. We have important business to attend to today. A Family Name will die today so that ours will be whole again." He said, as the others stood and followed him to the Floo. Amelia had to go to the Ministry to hand in Sirius' resignation and to report for shift change. They went their separate ways and the Blacks came out of the Floo near Gringotts and after some Disillusionment charms, they made their way to the bank.

Arcturus removed the charm and approached the teller. "Greeting teller, may your gold flow freely like the blood of your enemies." The goblin was shocked to hear a traditional greeting from a wizard so he quickly uttered the response and asked what he could do for them.

"Well, if you could tell me your name so I'll know it in the future that would be a good start and if you could send the account managers for Potter, LeStrange, Black, and Malfoy to a meeting room where we could discuss some business that would be wonderful." He said, giving the goblin a toothy grin. To most, it would unnerve, but to the goblins, it was a sign of respect and contentment. The goblin replied toothily smiling, "My name is Griphook, my Lord, I will fetch the managers and we will meet you in meeting room four." He left and walked quickly away as the Black party went to the meeting room.

The group was settled, and the account managers had filed in and taken seats across from them. Sirius held Susan and Harry while Nymphadora looked around curiously, taking in her new surroundings. The lead manager spoke first. "What can we do for you today Lord Black?"

Arcturus smiled, "Greetings Master Shawshank, may your vaults grow, and your enemies fall. Our first piece of business is with my granddaughter, the Lady LeStrange." He said motioning for Bella to speak.

"Yes, my husband died yesterday, and my grandfather has requested to bring me back into the family. I wish for the LeStrange vault to be transferred over to the Black vault and for any properties to be searched for artifacts and sold. After such actions, I would like to relinquish my title of Lady LeStrange and become Bellatrix Black once more." The LeStrange account manager paled and spoke, "Of course my Lady, when you dissolve the family will you be in need of my services again?"

"Let us come back to that later, but I assure you, you will not be out of an account unless you don't want to have one," Arcturus told him and watched to goblin think hard but nod for Arcturus to continue. "Next the Lady Malfoy has some business to conduct." Narcissa began.

"I would like to transfer 575,000 galleons from the Malfoy vault number 53 to my personal vault 849. I would also like to go to the vault and extract any items that might be of value and my sister also would like to visit her vault as well." She requested and at their nods she continued. "After such visits, my grandfather will be annulling my marriage to Lord Malfoy as Head of House Black and I will become Narcissa Black again. Lastly, my personal vault should be closed, and ninety-five percent of the money will be transferred to the Black vault. The other five percent shall be transferred to your vault Master Bloodfang, as an apology for my years of disrespect and condolences for future dealings with my husband." She finished. Bloodfang was shocked a wizard rarely gave a tip of a galleon to a goblin, never mind thousands. Arcturus spoke.

"I have several pieces of business before we go to the vaults. First, I would like to bring my granddaughters, grandson, and great-granddaughter back into House Black." He asked as the Black account manager clapped and five forms appeared, only requiring a signature. As he signed them, they disappeared and he continued, "Second, I wish to name Sirius Orion Black as Heir to the House of Black." A paper appeared and was signed. "Lastly, my grandson has business he would like to conduct. If you could collect the necessary documents for my daughters to sign, that would be much appreciated." He asked as papers appeared in front of Bella, Cissy, and Andi.

Sirius spoke gesturing to Harry, "This is my godson, Harry James Potter. I would like to adopt him into the Black Family. I would also like to have Lily and James' wills read at your earliest convenience." He asked as a document appeared before him and the Potter account manager spoke. "The child will become Harry James Black and the Wills can be read tomorrow at say 11?" He asked and Sirius nodded as he signed the paperwork. "Excellent, I will send out the invitations." The Potter manager said as he took the parchment and left the room. Sirius turned to the Black manager. "Master Shawshank, I would like a marital agreement to be drawn up between myself and Amelia Susan Bones. She will of course come and add her piece to it later today during her break. I would also like to adopt Susan Bones as well, but I think that can wait until after the wedding." Shawshank nodded and asked if any more business would need doing and Andi spoke up.

"Master Shawshank, I would like you to transfer all but 50,000 galleons from Vault 737 to the Black vault and could change the name of Vault 737 to Nymphadora Black Trust Vault." The goblin nodded and motioned for everyone to follow him to the vaults.

ooooooo

The first vault they stopped at was the Malfoy vault. Cissy and the others went into the vault with Bloodfang. Cissy walked around the piles of gold and picked up and shrunk items she wished to keep. A few she picked up and gave to Bloodfang and asked for him to purify or remove whatever curse was on it and place it in the Black Vault. She was about to leave when Bloodfang called for her.

"Sorry Miss Black, I don't normally question the contents of vaults, but this book is against our bylaws. It contains a soul fragment and we do not store that sort of object here. I will destroy the object and charge the Malfoy Vault 10,000 galleons for violating the terms of service contract."

"That is perfectly fine with me Master Bloodfang," Narcissa said as she turned and left the vault and hopped in the cart.

At the LeStrange vault, the story was similar but with Bella going through and grabbing objects she wanted to be de-cursed. Her manager, Sharptooth, called her over to the Cup of Helga Hufflepuff.

"My Lady, this cup violates our service contract. We do not store soul fragments here. A fine of 10,000 galleons will be charged to this vault and we will remove the fragment and place the cup in the Black Vault. I will suggest that you use this cup when administering potions as the magic of the cup multiplies the potency and power of them." He said as Narcissa came over.

"Master Sharptooth, if I may, I would like the Malfoy vault to be charged for the breach of contract. The Dark Lord stored the Diary in our vault also stored this cup here in this vault." She suggested. Master Sharptooth was pleased and accepted the deferred payment. The family adjourned back to the surface so the relinquishing of titles and annulment of marriage could occur.

ooooooo

"I Bellatrix LeStrange relinquish my title of Lady LeStrange and take the name of Black once again," Bella stated as a glow surrounded her. A letter appeared in front of the goblins and one got up and left the room. Sharptooth and Shawshank pushed the annulment document towards Arcturus and Cissy, with two flourishes of a quill, Narcissa was Narcissa Black and another letter appeared, and Shawshank got up to collect something and Bloodfang stood and took his leave. Leaving the Blacks with the Potter account manager. Arcturus asked something that had been bugging him. "Account Manager, are you perhaps related to Griphook, you look very much alike and it was bugging me."

"You've met Griphook? Of course I look like him, he is my son after all. My family has protected the Potter family's wealth for generations. I am Gripclaw." Gripclaw replied.

"Thank you for answering my question Master Gripclaw," Arcturus said as the other two account managers came in holding boxes.

"Now you are Bellatrix Black and Narcissa Black once again, you are mentioned in one Edgar Bones' and one Fabian Prewett's wills. In this is Lord Bones' gift to you, Bellatrix Black." Sharptooth said pushing a small box across the table. Shawshank pushed a box across to Narcissa and said. "This was Mr. Prewett's gift to you, Narcissa Black." Both women were sobbing now. The men they loved remembered them before they died.

Bella was the first to open her box, inside she found a note on top of a ring. She took the note and Sirius prodded her until she read it aloud in a shaky voice.

_My Dearest Bella,_

_If you are reading this, then I have died. Do not mourn for me, my sweet. If I died, then I died doing something I loved, or I died protecting the ones I love. Know that I loved you with my whole heart, no matter what happened after we separated, I loved you Bellatrix. Inside this box is the ring I planned to give you on our date the night you didn't show because of that damned contract. I wish I would have plucked up the courage to propose earlier, then we would have been together. I love you Bellatrix. Go make someone else as happy as you made me._

_An Eternity of Love,_

_Eddie_

Everyone in the room was crying, the Blacks because they knew how much Edgar had meant to Bella and vice versa even more so. The account managers shed several tears each because none of them had ever heard a confession of love such as this before. Bella put on the ring. It was a silver band with gold filigree and a circle cut Topaz with a silver inlay of her initials _BB. _She cried a bit more and asked Narcissa to open hers.

Cissy opened her box and saw a note above a golden locket. She grasped the note and began to read.

_My Sweet Cissy,_

_Apparently, I'm dead or otherwise you shouldn't be reading this. If you're reading this then either I died after succeeding in killing that Malfoy bastard or I died in some other flattering way and your Gramps finally pulled his head outta his arse and got you away from the ponce. I really missed you over these last few years. Love is a topic I know little about, but what I do know is that I love you more than anything, yes even pranking Cissy, I am more than my pranks. I found this locket in a shop off of Diagon about a week before I got your letter about the contract. I hope you can find someone that makes you happy and loves you and makes you laugh like I did. Make sure the bloke's funny or it'll be a boring life. Remember that I love you Cissy and above all, be happy._

_Love,_

_Fabulous Fabian_

Narcissa was in tears, much like the rest of the room, then she started laughing, a deep belly laugh that was uncharacteristic of the noblewoman. She laughed hysterically for a few minutes until she calmed down and noticed everyone was looking at her like she was mad. "What?" She said, "This letter was the most Fabian thing I've ever seen. Making me laugh was his specialty and to do so after death is only fitting. I'll never find another Fabian, but I'll settle for someone to make me happy. Now, don't we have a reunion to plan? And a wedding?" At Sirius' groan she continued, "We're going to introduce the future Lady Black to the world Sirius, and if poor gramps had to go through it, then you have to as well." At the intriguing looks from the rest of the family at her changed attitude and outlook she explained, "Well, I think I'll start living Fabulously." They all laughed, and the rest of the day was spent planning the family reunion and teasing Sirius and Amelia about their wedding.

ooooooo

The Blacks waltzed into Gringotts the next morning at 10:55 just like the letter instructed. Gripclaw came over to them and directed them to meeting room two. The family opened the door to the room and took their seats. The other gathered people were confused about why the Black family was here. Frank and Alice sat next to Sirius and the trio chatted quietly until Dumbledore came into the room, arguing with Gripclaw.

"Now listen to me Goblin, you cannot have these wills read, there could be information in them that would be detrimental to our society," Albus ordered Gripclaw.

"It does not matter what you say, Mr. Dumbledore, the wills have been processed and are going to be executed. Unless you wish to be executed as well, then I suggest you take your seat." Gripclaw ordered, some of the room were shocked, but the Blacks and Longbottoms just laughed. Dumbledore took his seat and pouted. Gripclaw stood at the head of the table and began the proceedings.

"You are gathered here because you have been mentioned in James and Lily Potter's will. The will is non-negotiable and after the reading, you may collect your inheratance." Gripclaw said as he placed his hand on the sphere. A projection of Lily and James appeared above it and James spoke.

"Hello all, if you're seeing this then we've been killed by Lord No-nose. Don't be sad, we died protecting Harry."

Lily spoke with James in unison. "We, being of sound mind and body, declare this our Last Will and Testament." Lily started off, "Now first off we leave Albus Dumbledore one galleon. It was because of you that we lived in isolation for a year and it did not help us in the end anyway. You also told us that Peter would be a better secret keeper than Sirius and he betrayed us."

James spoke next. "To Amelia Bones, and hopefully soon to be Black, we leave you 100,000 galleons. We hope Susan, Harry, and Neville can be friends growing up. Keep an eye on the old dog for us will you. He needs a leash now more than ever. Could you try to find Peter and kick his ass and toss him in Azkaban for me? We thought he was our friend and he caused our deaths."

Lily had the next one. "To Frank and Alice Longbottom, we leave you 200,000 galleons, it is our hope that Neville and Harry can grow up as brothers or at least, friends. Keep an eye on my son."

(James) "To Remus John Lupin, I leave you 150,000 galleons, Potter Cottage near Dover, and our share in Madame Malkin's. I already talked to Malkin, and she would be willing to trade your share for a new wardrobe of clothes. Stop wearing those rags, they're not becoming of you. No buts about the cottage either, we both know that you need a place to call home. Settle down, find a girl, and stop pitying yourself because of your condition. You're a good man and any woman would be lucky to have you."

(Lily) "To Andromeda, Bellatrix, and Narcissa Black, we leave each of you 100,000 galleons and the suggestion that one of you take Remus on a date. He's a fun guy, once you get him out of his shell. I mean it Remus, if they don't ask you, you pick one. I don't mean to play matchmaker, but Cissy I think you two would work well together. Live life like Fabian would've wanted you to, Fabulously."

(James) "To Arcturus Black, we name you Regent of House Potter." Gasps went through the room and Albus' face went red. "We believe you are the best option to guide our family until Harry turns seventeen. Make sure to keep old goat beard out of Harry's life, he doesn't need him if he has you." The group looked between Dumbledore, whose face now was a puce color, and Arcturus who was pleasantly surprised.

(Lily) "To Minerva McGonagall, we leave you 100,000 galleons and a thank you from James for all the detentions you let him off of for 'lack of evidence.' We hope you are still teaching if/when our Harry comes to Hogwarts, and if you could, give it your best shot at keeping Harry out of trouble. It may be in his blood but if you could watch his back it would be much appreciated."

(James) "Last but most certainly not least, my best friend, brother in all but blood, Sirius Black I leave you 250,000 galleons, Potter Island, and my Invisibility Cloak for you to hold on to until Harry's eleventh birthday. If Dumbledore does not give it to you, then I give you permission as Auror Captain to burn the old goat at the stake. Take care of Harry Sirius, he needs his Dogfather."

(Lily) "We leave our son Harry James Potter the remainder of our money, properties, and holdings. In the case that both of us are deceased, this is the order for Harry's custody.

Sirius Black, Godfather and hopefully soon to be married.

Amelia Bones, Godmother and hopefully soon to be married to the Godfather.

Remus John Lupin, Family friend, Yes, you Moony, we trust you even if you don't trust yourself. Just be the father you wanted as a child and Harry will be fine.

Frank and Alice Longbottom, family friends, give Harry a brother and a fun life

Andromeda Tonks or Black, friend. Harry and Nymphadora can have a friend as they grow up.

Minerva McGonagall, family friend, make sure he learns to live a little Minnie.

Never under any circumstances should our son, Harry James Potter, be sent to live in the Muggle world without a Magical Guardian who lives with him, and even with ten Aurors with him, he should never, ever come into contact with Vernon or Petunia Dursley. Also, Harry's magical guardian should never be one Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Voldemort may have killed us, but Dumbledore is the reason we're dead and we don't want Harry to be manipulated by that man."

(James) "This ends our Last Will and Testament, whoever is the guardian of Harry, make sure he knows he is loved and that we loved him very much."

The room was silent after the projection faded until Albus Dumbledore decided he would stand and start shouting. "This is preposterous! Harry must go to the Dursley's, it is the only place he will be safe from the leftover Death Eaters. And I must be his magical guardian because I know what is best for him." Arcturus coughed and Dumbledore turned to him, "You! You made Lily and James say those things, you duped the Goblins!" At this accusation Arcturus stood and raised his wand.

"I Arcturus Regulus Black, Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black swear on my life and magic that I, nor anyone of my house influenced the Potters when they created their will. So Mote It Be." He ended and cast a tickling jinx at Minerva as proof. He quickly cast the counter curse and apologized. "Sorry Minnie, I saw the opportunity and I had to take it." She nodded in acceptance and said there were no hard feelings and went out of the room. Soon it was only the Blacks sitting in the room and Gripclaw returned after the other business was taken care of.

"I am terribly sorry about Mr. Dumbledore's behavior; I assume you have more business with me, or you wouldn't have stayed. I took the liberty of transferring your bequests into the Black Vault. So, what business do wish to discuss?"

Arcturus explained the situation with Bella and the Dark Mark and Gripclaw sent for Shawshank. Gripclaw thought for a moment, then spoke." Miss Black, I believe I have a solution. If you would raise you your wand and take an oath of fealty to House Black then I believe the Mark with remove itself or change."

Nodding in determination, Bella rose her wand in her right hand"I, Bellatrix Cassiopeia Black pledge fealty to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black so I may be freed from my chainer and allowed to live again. I pledge on my life and magic. So mote it be." Everyone stood in silence, holding their breaths and praying for the oath to take hold.

"Well, it didn't work. What else-" She started screaming as her left forearm glowed white. After a minute she stopped screaming and the glow died down. She gasped at where the Mark had been, a new one took its place. A crow holding a short sword in its claws. It was a part of the Black Family crest. Gripclaw came over and examined her arm. "All is well her Miss Black. The area around the new Mark may be sore for a while, but there should be no side effects from your Mark present now." Turning towards Arcturus, "what was the other piece of business you wished to discuss Lord Black?"

Shawshank came into the room and Arcturus began his conversation. "Well, with the Potter fortune now accessible to my family I figured we could do some investing with the LeStrange money. I will leave the particulars up to you, but I would like safe but profitable investments in either muggle or magical areas. I am willing to give you ten percent of the interest we earn in exchange for your work. Please have Sharptooth assist you with this venture. I promised him an opportunity and this is it " The goblins grinned widely, few wizards were willing to invest in muggle business and they were eager to stir up interest in the area so they agreed to the lower than average take on interest gained but it would be worth the small price if the investments paid off like the managers figured.

The Blacks left the bank and collected the decorations for the reunion on Saturday.

ooooooo

The next few days were a blur for the Blacks. There had been much organizing to do as the Manor in Manchester. The grounds hadn't been used for a formal function since Orion's wedding. The invitations had said casual, but they weren't sure what that meant for the other Black Branches. Arcturus had his concerns about the lack of tradition from two of the branches but chopped it up saying he was just being over-reactive. The head of the Italian branch, Cassie, knew the limits which she could push the older Blacks and Tobias knew he was the last of the American branch so he would behave. Boris would be another story, especially with his Russian politics, but he would act his age now he was the Head of his branch. Lea and Jules, of the French branch, were the only other Heads to make it since the last clan meeting. The couple was younger than him but they were more traditional and their children were as well. He only hoped there would be no bloodshed.


	3. Chapter 3

Arcturus was a bundle of nerves the morning of the reunion. He dressed hurriedly in a muggle polo and trousers. He was the first to breakfast but was soon joined by the other members of his family. Sirius wore black jeans and a dress shirt that matched Amelia's sundress. His granddaughters wore tank tops and blue jeans. Sirius, Amelia, and he had to wear more formal clothes because they were the heirs and he was the Lord of the House. Harry, Susan, and Nymphadora were led by the hand of their respective parents. Breakfast passed quickly and soon it was time for the portkeys to start coming in.

Ten-thirty rolled around and the first Portkey landed on the Manor grounds. It was Jules' first, as it was only proper for the next most senior Black to arrive before the younger ones. Jules', his wife Lea, his two children Nicolas and Annabelle. Arcturus walked to greet them. Annabelle held her two children in her arms, a widow since her husband died in an experiment the year prior. "Ah, Jules how good to see you. I hope you and yours have been well." He smiled as he shook Jules' hand and kissed Lea's.

"We have been well Lord Black. I heard rumors of a reunited English Black family. Is that true?" Jules asked with a slight French accent. The man had learned English early in life, so his accent was marginal.

"Straight to the point as always Jules. Come, and you can meet the family." Arcturus said as he led Jules and his family to meet his own. As they walked Arcturus thought, 'hmm, maybe the traditions have slipped away in the last fifteen years.' They came to the Terrace to see Sirius and Andi playing exploding snap. Jules approached the table and Nicolas snuck up behind Bella, who was watching the game intently. "Boo" Nick whispered into her ear. The resulting scream made everyone jump. Bella leaped from her chair and had her wand pointed at the nose of Nick. "Nickie, you should know better than to scare me." She scolded. Nick just smiled. "How can I resist, you're very funny when scared. How's it been, my favorite fourth cousin?" He asked, at one point before Edgar and the contract, the two of them would have made a good pair. "Well I'm free of both the Dark Lord and my husband, so I am very well Nickie. How are you?"

"I'd be better if you'd lower your wand, Bella." He smirked at her scowl. "But I am well, Auror training has been fun, but the Department of Mysteries gave me better benefits. Mostly, I don't have to listen to anyone I don't want to. So that's a plus." Bella smiled. Nick was a cheeky bastard but a brilliant wizard. He would do well in that department.

"If you're done pointing your wand at my son, there are more introductions to be made," Jules said a tad annoyed at his son's antics.

"Of course Jules. I was merely returning the favor to Nick for scaring me. Boo." Bella responded. Lowering her wand, she brought Nick in for a hug.

"Well it is 10:40 and our next branch will be here in five minutes. Sirius, be a dear and go fetch them.

Sirius walked to the reception area to await the Russian branch. When Boris and his two children showed up Sirius was happy to see that the Russian branch had an intelligent Head. Boris' father was known for being able to fight 25 Aurors at once, not for his intellectual prowess.

"Hey, Boris," Sirius said, masking his excitement while walking up to the six-foot five bulky man and extending his hand. "How's the family?"

"Good." He grunted. He nodded to his daughter who was holding a baby. "Bruna married Derik Krum, a Bulgarian businessman. That's her son, Victor." He gestured to his other child. "Luka over there had his engagement broken off recently. His fiancé was sleeping with another man. They are no longer an issue." He finished. Sirius remembered Luka from the last Black gathering. "I'm sorry you had to do that Boris. I've taken lives before and it isn't easy." He said trying to comfort either Luka or Boris. He was concerned when they started laughing. "You think we killed them? No, no, no Siri. We told them either they boarded the next plane to America, or they'd spend some quality time in the Gulag." Boris said. Sirius reminded himself never to piss off a Black, especially a Russian one. "Well, on that note, Jules is waiting with his family and Arcturus on the terrace," Sirius said as he led the group to meet up with the others. No one noticed the next Portkey drop-in, or that the American Black had arrived.

ooooooo

"Here are our Russian compatriots," Sirius said. "Or comrades, if you will." Chuckling came from the Russians behind him. Sirius gestured over to Jules. "Well you all know each other so you can take your seats, and I'll see if Tobias is-" He was cut off as Andi ran past him. "Toby!" She cried as she jumped into the newcomer's arms.

He set her down. "Now that's the greeting I expected. Next time Arcturus, have my portkey come a little longer after Boris'. I don't think Mr. Auror here even heard me land." He elbowed Sirius; who's cheeks reddened. "But, never fear. The hot American is here!" He said in his Californian accent. The American Black family had settled on the Californian coast to run the ports in the Los Angeles area. The businesses are run by the Board of Directors now, but the Blacks still get a large percentage of profits. With Toby being the last American he elected to live on the beach and spend his days surfing. He wore a 'Ron Jon's' sleeveless shirt and boardshorts. Between his sandy hair and his attire, an outsider would never know he was a Black, the American branch may have started two hundred years ago but he was still a Black.

"Duly noted Tobias. I trust the trip was pleasant. How are the ports?" Arcturus asked as Tobias took his seat next to Andi, who was holding Nymphadora. Sirius went off to collect Cassie and her group.

"I could leave the continent and never go back, but keep a vault open over there and they would never miss me. It's essentially what I've been doing since the accident." Toby frowned as he remembered his deceased parents. He quickly regained his composure. "It good though, the surfing is great, and I don't have a care in the world." He said, his mask of happiness slipped for a second to reveal his lonely and sad life. Arcturus saw it and made a bold decision. "Toby, if you want to, we have a room here for you. If you want to come to England that is." He smiled when Toby's eyes lit up. "You mean, move back to the island? Sure. Can I move in after the reunion or is that too soon?" Everyone laughed. They all knew Toby had been having a rough time of it. His parents died when he was seventeen and six years ago. Six years alone with only the surf and marine life for company. No one had thought to reach out before to the charismatic man. A new voice rang over the laughter and everyone turned to see Cassiopeia Black, Matriarch of the Italian Black family. The forty-year-old woman easily could pass for one of Boris' daughters and he was forty-one. She couldn't pass today though; the Russians were wearing their tracksuits and Cassie wore a crop top exposing a fair amount of midriff and a pair of muggle sweatpants. "Yeah, yeah Toby. We're all sorry your parents. That's a nice thing for you to do Arcturus." She plopped in her seat between Boris and Sirius. "So, how's everyone been since we last saw each other?" She asked, blue eyes shining at the sight of her family all together. Her children weren't disappointments, but her daughters felt the need not to associate with their mother after marrying muggle-borns. She totally approved of their relationships. Those two boys were better for her daughters then anyone she could have picked for them.

The families mingled a little, talking about different aspects of their lives. The others were very supportive of Cassie when she told them how her daughters wanted nothing to do with her. Arcturus even offered her a room here in England, she said she may come and stay for a while when business was stressful. After a while, food was brought out and after the three courses, Arcturus stood and called for attention.

"Hello, it is wonderful to see us all back together in one place a real family. As all of you are aware, England has been under siege by a Dark Lord who calls himself Voldemort. The Dark Lord has vanished now I don't think he is dead because we found two Horcruxes in the vaults of LeStrange and Malfoy. They have been destroyed but we should be ready in case the Dark Tosser decides he wants to take another swing at us again. I would like to be able to call on you and your branches if the Dark Lord returns." The assembled Heads nodded in agreement.

"I also would like to introduce the newest member of the family, Harry James Black nee Potter. Voldemort attempted to kill him, but the curse rebounded. We don't know why it happened, but he is apart of our family as Sirius is his Godfather. Also, I would like to announce that Sirius will be getting married to Miss Amelia Bones, soon to be Head Auror if Alastor's recommendations are taken seriously." Arcturus finished. Everyone congratulated the couple on their engagement and Cassie asked. "When's the wedding? I want to clear my calendar." Sirius thought about it. And whispered in Amelia's ear. She smiled and announced. "The wedding will be tonight at five." Arcturus paled. "Shall I go and tell the Longbottoms, Alastor, Shacklebolt, and McGonagall? Anyone else you want me to inform?" Sirius said Filius Flitwick as well and Arcturus went to the Floo, it was going to be difficult to get everyone here, but for his only grandson, he'd do it a thousand times over.

Back on the terrace, many questions were flying. "Why today?" was the most prominent one. Amelia had a response that sated many of the questions.

"Neither of us wanted an extravagant affair that cost a whole shitpot of galleons. We just wanted our family and our few friends to be there. Cassie, will you be my maid of honor?" Amelia asked

"Yes, of course I will Amelia. We are going to have to find me some more appropriate clothing. I think Alastor would have a conniption if I wore this." Cassie stated, gesturing to her clothes.

"Toby, same question, different words, but more importantly," Sirius said, leaning over the table, looking into the eyes of Cassie. "Why do know Mad Eye and why would he have a conniption?" He growled. He was good friends with man, despite his paranoia and Cassie was trouble in multiple ways.

"It would serve him a reminder of what he lost when he broke up with me." She deadpanned. The whole table's mouths dropped.

"Alastor and I dated for two years following a mission he had in Florence. We met and had a grand time together. We maintained our relationship long-distance over those two years. We would meet up on weekends he didn't have work. I believed it was love, then all of a sudden, he broke up with me and it shattered my heart. Then I met Alonso and he picked up the pieces. We weren't in love, but he cared enough that if we had more time together, it could've become love. He gave me two daughters before he was killed. I hope being apart broke Alastor as much as it did me." Cassie finished. Amelia was dumbfounded. Her mentor destroyed a woman who loved him. People said he was heartless as well as legless, and this may just give that sentiment merit.

"On a less depressing note, I'll do it Siri, only because it's you. Can I borrow some real pants? I dunno if my shorts are 'up to snuff' with the whole wedding thing." Toby said, bringing the topic back onto the wedding and away from Cassie train wreck of a love life,

"I think both of you are dressed properly. If anything, we're the ones underdressed." Amelia said as she transfigured her and her fiancée's clothes into matching sets of Toby and Cassie. "There, that is much better. Don't you think so to Siri?" She asked. Sirius had two options, one was dangerous and the other safe. Knowing his soon to be wife better than most, he chose dangerous. "I still think you're wearing far too many clothes dear." He said, drawing several giggles from the people surrounding him, mostly Toby. Amelia shot Toby a death glare, then smiled impishly. "Well dear, I think that is for a later time, huh?" She said sweetly as Sirius' face reddened from the laughs of the whole table. He suddenly jumped up and ran towards the house. "I forgot about Remus!" He yelled as he passed through the door.

"Well, that was interesting." Toby laughed.

"Who knew Sirius could forget to invite his best friend to his wedding. I remember them talking about it before the will reading. Sirius promised him that he'd be invited and that it wouldn't be for a while. Well a week's a while, right?" She stated, drawing several more laughs as the meal passed with light conversation.

ooooooo

Sirius stood near the ledge of the terrace in his board shorts and a tank top. Toby came in, leading Cassie arm in arm. He could only smirk at Mad Eye's agape mouth when he saw Cassie. The best man and maid of honor took their places and Arcturus led Amelia down the impromptu aisle between the conjured chairs. She looked breathtaking in her sweatpants and crop top, matching Cassie perfectly. Her red hair hanging freely down to her mid-back. She stood across from him and smiled radiantly. McGonagall took her place as officiant.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the joining of these two in the unity of marriage of body, magic, and soul.

There are no commitments on earth sweeter or more tender than those you are about to make to one another. There are no vows more solemn than those you are about to state. There is no institution more sacred than that of the home you have formed. True marriage is the purest of all earthly relationships. Matrimony is based in this deep union of these two people who seek to find completion in one another.

Amelia Susan Bones will you take Sirius, whose hands you hold, choosing Sirius alone to be your wedded husband Will you live with Sirius in the state of true matrimony, meaning will you love and comfort Sirius, through good times and bad, in sickness and in health, and be faithful to Sirius?"

"I will," Amelia answered.

"Sirius Orion Black will you take Amelia, whose hands you hold, choosing Amelia alone to be your wedded wife. Will you live with her in the state of true matrimony, meaning will you love and comfort her, through good times and bad, in sickness and in health, honor Amelia at all times, and be faithful to her?"

"I will," Sirius said.

"By the power vested in me by the magic that flows through us all, I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Minerva said. While Sirius was kissing Amelia. Narcissa was sitting next to Remus.

"Remus, do you think you'll ever get there?" She asked.

"What married? Nobody would want to marry me. I have a, uh condition." He nervously replied.

"Remus, I know." His mouth dropped. "I was Head Girl. I had to be told about a student who had to be out of the castle one night a month. I figured it out by Halloween. I always thought that girls were crazy for not dating you. You are smart, funny when not harassing my housemates, and shy, shy enough that it would be a project to get you out of your shell." Remus didn't understand, how could _Narcissa _think that. She was the hottest girl in her year, and all the others as far as he was concerned.

"Well, you aren't too shabby yourself Miss Black." He said.

"Thank you. Perhaps I could try to get you out of your shell sometime." She teased.

"I think." Remus paused to think, 'She's as beautiful as the day I first saw her.' "I think that I would enjoy that." He finished as Narcissa's smile grew wider.

"Pick me up tomorrow night at six," Cissy said as she kissed his cheek, stood, and went to join the others inside for the festivities.

ooooooo

Alastor Moody was many things and many considered him very brave. He was not brave now, and part of him wanted to run for the hills when he saw her. He knew she knew he would be here and he hoped she didn't hate him, he loved her after all. He walked over to her while she was refilling her drink. His prosthetic leg gave him away as he approached.

"You know Alastor, that you could write runes on that leg of yours, so it doesn't make a sound. Might make your Stealth and Tracking score huh?" Cassie said, without turning around. Alastor smiled. "Of course that would be the first thing you point out Cass. It's been a while, if it means anything to you, I'm sorry." She whipped around and pointed her wand at him. Drawing quite a scene.

"Sorry for what, Mad Eye? Sorry for leading me on for two years that you loved me? Sorry for breaking up with me the night I thought you were going to propose? Sorry for leaving me, broken-hearted in Paris? You have a lot of gall to talk to me after what you did Alastor. You have a minute to explain yourself before a throw you out of this house myself." Cassie was angry, few had ever seen the woman so livid. Fewer had seen Mad Eye Moody stumble on his words. He blubbered incoherently for ten seconds then paused to compose himself. Then he started again.

"Cassie, I am so sorry I hurt ya. Leaving you was the hardest thing I ever had to do." He said in his Scottish Brogue. The onlookers, specifically the ones who knew Mad Eye were the most confused. He rarely apologized and told people to get over their feelings more often than not when it came to it.

"I loved you, but we couldn't be together without you being a target. I left to protect you. I never wanted to hurt you, but I did." He said sorrowfully. Cassie was pissed, she understood, but was still pissed.

"You left to PROTECT me? How thick are you Alastor? I am a _Black_. I can protect myself just fine. I thought you left because you didn't care about me, or that I wasn't good enough for the best Dark wizard catcher England had ever seen." She said stepping towards the man.

"I'm sorry for what I did Cass, can you forgive me." He asked. Her response came in the form of a slap across the face. He turned back, shocked, made eye contact with her and turned away. He walked up to Sirius and Amelia, who were watching the altercation.

"Congratulations 'Melia, you too Sirius. If I need a strong wand can I call you?" He said. Sirius nodded, noting the tears coming from his mentor's natural eye. "Thanks, I best be off now. I fear I spoiled the celebrations." He said as he walked out the door.

Cassie caught him five feet out of the house in a full-body tackle. She rolled him over and yelled at him.

"You think you can just walk away? Again! You come here and apologize for walking out on us and then you think you can leave? I'll let you go if you swear on your magic you don't love me." She stared at him for a full minute. He started to open his mouth several times but shut it again. The crowd from inside had gathered a safe distance away from the pair. The Heads knew of Cassie's legendary temper, but few had seen it in action, when she really went off on someone and for that someone to be Mad Eye, was just icing on the cake. The next action from the Auror surprised everyone.

"You're right Cassie, I love you. Always have, always will. I just don't know-" He said as he was cut off by a pair of lips smashing against his. A minute later they separated. Cassie spoke first.

"You walked out on me once Alastor, never again, you're stuck with me." She announced as she helped him up and intertwined their fingers. His lips upturned into a wide smile. "I wouldn't have it any other way, Cass. Although, you'll have to work on your CONSTANT VIGILANCE." He barked, causing all those gathered to burst out laughing. "Says the one who got tackled." Amelia laughed. Mad Eye's five-eleven two hundred twenty pound frame just looked on his protégé with pride. "Perhaps now that I have someone to watch my back, I don't need to be so vigilant anymore." He smiled as he put his arm around Cassie's waist and pulled her close.

"Now, how about we finish this party."

**A/N: Thank you for reading. This ends the prologue-y portion of the fic. Next, a time jump seven years into the future. Leave a review if you want. As with my other story, I will be posting a new chapter about once a week.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry about the late update, a friend of mine got married this past weekend so I did not have as much time to write as normal. Please leave a review. Thank you.**

The next seven years passed quickly for the Blacks, Alastor and Cassie married, each keeping their maiden names so the Moody family would not die and so the Italian Blacks would have a Head. Cassie rarely spent time in Italy, she normally stayed either at Moody Manor or Black Manor. Remus and Narcissa wed in the summer of 1982 and welcomed their first child, Romulus, two months later.

The years went by with Harry, Susan, and Nymphadora growing up together, with Neville often coming to stay for longer periods of time when Frank and Alice both had long term missions for work. Neville and Susan were close, much the same as Nymphadora and Harry were ever since the pair began training their Metamorphagus talents, Harry's talent was discovered on Christmas day 1981, Nymphadora's hair was changing rapidly after she opened her present, a toy broom, handmade by Uncles Alastor, Remus, and Sirius, Harry saw her hair turn a new color. Never had her hair turn such a dark purple color. He giggled madly and his hair turned the same shade. Amelia almost had a heart attack when she turned to see Harry's hair. From that day forth, mostly as a game for the first few years, Harry and Nymphadora would practice morphing together. By age five, Harry had complete control over his hair and eye color but normally left them natural when in public. His facial morphs didn't come along completely until his seventh birthday. And by his eighth, he could change his full appearance, hair, eyes, face, height (within several inches) and weight (within twenty pounds). Just like Nymphadora, who could do the same, almost without thinking. The pair had developed a strong friendship that knew no bounds. From ages five and up, Neville, Susan, Harry, and Nymphadora had practiced their reading, writing, muggle maths, Occlumency, and potion theory. They had lessons on how to behave formally from Grandfather Arcturus and Gran Longbottom as the Black children called her. Susan and Neville would play together while Harry and Nymphadora were practicing. They soon became close, as well, which suited their parents just fine.

ooooooo

Harry was shaken awake on his eighth birthday by an ecstatic Nymphadora. After a thorough shaking, she grabbed one of his arms and dragged him out of bed. It took Harry a few seconds to transition from horizontal sleeping to conscious thought. He stood to find Nymphadora tapping her foot impatiently. "What?" he asked.

"We're getting wands today!" She cheered. "We leave in ten minutes. Be glad I came to wake you. Sue and Neville wanted to drop you out of your window. See you downstairs a few, breakfast is waiting." She said as she walked out of the room. 'Wands' Harry thought. 'I can finally practice spells.' He was shaking with excitement at the realization. Potions, Runes, and Arithmancy were fun and all, but spells were what magic was meant for. Channeling your magic to make a feather float or to alter the appearance of an object was just the beginning of what spells would allow him to do. He jumped up and quickly dressed to meet the others downstairs for breakfast.

"Look the walking dead!" Sue said teasingly as she pointed at them. Even Harry chuckled at that, he had long ago accepted his deep sleeping and the teasing that came from oversleeping. Living with the two remaining Marauders had taught the Black children and Neville how to take a joke and how to plot revenge on the jokester.

"Thanks Sue." He sarcastically replied Sirius set a plate of eggs with a couple of pieces of bacon in front of him while the everyone except Nymphadora, who decided to sit with him, went to floo over to Horizont Alley, a lesser-known wizarding community in Liverpool about the size of Hogsmeade. Alastor and Andi volunteered to help chaperone. After everyone was through, Sirius came back to the dining room to get Nymphadora and Harry.

"Come along Harry, Nymphadora, everyone else is already at the Alley." Sirius gestured for them to hurry up. Chimes of "Ok dad." And "Alright Uncle." Came from the two and the quickly hopped into the fireplace and shouted "Horizont Alley." As they came out of the fireplace Nymphadora tripped on the rug and grabbed Harry for support, which only succeeded in bringing him down with her, much to the rest of the family's amusement. Nymphadora's clumsiness was well known and Harry was usually the one to cushion her fall.

"Ow," Harry grunted as the others chuckled at the misfortune of the metamorphs. Sirius stepped through and helped the two up and guided them to Tara's Wands. They entered the building and triggered the bell that let Tara know that someone was there. They heard a muffled 'just a minute' and a few moments later a young short blonde woman with piercing blue eyes came out from behind a shelf holding two bags and a wooden stick with lines on it. She greeted them. "Hello, I am Tara, and you must be the Blacks?" She asked Sirius and he nodded. "Excellent, I will explain the process and we can get started but first how many wands will you be purchasing today?"

"Four total, one for each of our children," Andi told her.

"Splendid. First, you will place your hand over the blue bag, clear your mind, and pull a wood out for me. Second, you will do the same for the red bag that contains cores and finally, grab hold of this measuring stick and push a little magic into it. Understand?" She asked sweetly. The four kids nodded, and Tara asked. "So, who's first?"

Nymphadora stepped up. "I'll go." She placed her hand above the blue bag and a second later a branch flew into her hand. "Dogwood," Tara said. "A wood that has a mischievous and playful nature and will insist that you provide it with entertainment Miss Black. Next bag please." Nymphadora waved her hand above the red bag and a few seconds later a Hungarian Horntail figurine flew into her hand. "Horntail Heartstring, Heartstring is one of the more powerful cores I craft with and the Horntail my Heartstring comes from was one of the oldest to ever be documented and with age comes power. You'll have quite the wand Miss. The measurer please." Nym placed her hand on the wood and felt a slight pull on her magic, much like when her mom was testing her Occlumency shields, she let the wood enter her mind and a single tic mark glowed a bright red color. "Twelve and a half inches. Alright, that will be all for you, Miss. Next please." She called and Sue stepped forward. Her wand measured ten and one-quarter inches was made of Black Walnut and had a core of a feather from the phoenix that lived in Tara's residence and had watched over her family for the past seven centuries. "A wonderful wand indeed Miss. Next please." Harry pushed Neville up to the counter. Neville's wand was an unyielding eleven-inch English Oak wand with a tail hair from a female unicorn that was freely given after Tara had saved it from a werewolf. "You will also have a fine wand, Mr. Longbottom. Finally, young Mr. Black. Come up and place your hand over to wood bag please." Harry obliged her and placed his hand over the blue bag and after a minute and a half of waiting a red wood flew into his hand. "Cherry. A beautiful wood that rarely chooses a wizard. Next bag please." She motioned Harry over to the red bag. He held his hand above the bag and after three minutes a singular red feather flew into his hand. "Astonishing, I found a baby phoenix on my travels in the Americas that was badly injured. After I nursed it back to health, I awoke one morning to find it missing and on its perch was a feather. Your wand will have-" She was cut off as another item flew out of the bag and into Harry's hand. "Well, I never!" Tara said, looking at the vial. "I didn't know I had this!" The chaperones were confused, and Andi asked. "Well, what is it?"

"Basilisk venom," Tara announced. Gasps came from the Black group. "How are you supposed to use that in a wand?" Sirius asked.

"Well, I believe if I soak the phoenix feather in the venom it will retain its' own properties and gain the powers of the venom. Mr. Black, it is curious that a wand has multiple cores and unheard of that wand has cores so very different from one another. A phoenix is a symbol of Light and a basilisk is believed to be one of the darker creatures to roam this earth. Your wand is going to be extremely powerful. I believe that this wand will be the best wand I have ever created. It will take me about four hours to complete this work. Feel free to look around the alley while I work." Tara said and the Blacks went out to see what Horizont Alley had to offer.

ooooooo

After four hours of meandering and window shopping, the Blacks came back to Tara's to pick up their wands. Sirius had taken the bags of books and potion ingredients back to the manor. Alastor and Andi followed the kids into the shop. Tara greeted them. "Hi, welcome back. I have your wands here if you each could take it and give it a flick." The kids walked up to the table and grabbed their wands. They all picked them up and swished them and brightly colored sparks shot out of the end.

Alastor came up and paid for the wands. "Can we get these youngsters wrist holsters with anti-summoning enchantments as well."

"Of course, Master Auror," Tara said as she went to the back room and returned a minute later carrying four packages. She set them on the counter. "They are undetectable and are tuned to the wearers magical signature." Moody set more galleons onto the table.

"Thank you for letting me craft your wands. If you need anything wand related, just stop in." Tara said, waving to the family as they left the shop. After they were gone Tara reminded herself. "I think, I'll keep an eye on those four. They sure will make a splash.

ooooooo

The Blacks came out of the Floo at the Manor to see all their parents, Gran Longbottom, and Grandfather Arcturus waiting for them in the sitting room. The confused looks from the kids prompted Arcturus to speak up.

"The wands you hold now are the tools that you can use to reshape this world. But to do that, you must know how to properly use it. If you wish, we will teach you the basics of wand work, magical theory, and dueling so you can come into the world as a proper pureblood, without all the bullshit blood purity that normally comes along with it. So, what say you four. Do you want an education before you go for your education?"

Harry stepped forward with Nymphadora right beside him. His eyes flashed a bright blue as he said. "Grandfather, I would appreciate that very much." Nymphadora chimed in as well with Neville and Sue stepping up behind them. "I as well would enjoy a _proper_ education." She said with a wink at Bellatrix. Neville and Sue came to stand on either side of the pair and said in unison. "We're in." Arcturus and Alastor burst out laughing. Cassie had enough and sent two stinging hexes at them and after they quickly calmed down, she asked. "What is so funny boys?"

"I pity the fool who tries to start something with these four. At age eight, and nine…" Arcturus added, nodding to Nym and Alastor continued. "They have a bond that veteran Auror teams struggle to create."

"The Wizarding World is not ready for them," Tobias added.

"Ready or not," Harry said.

"We're coming." Nymphadora continued.

"And it is in one's best interests," Sue added.

"To not get in our way," Neville added

"Oh, sweet Merlin." Narcissa and Remus said, holding Romulus on his lap.

"So, your education will be one area every day except Sundays in the morning added to your other studies. A part of your dueling training will be some strength and conditioning exercises that you will do every day. All other times are your own to do what you wish. We do not expect you to do everything perfectly, but we do want you to do your best." Arcturus told the four, "But above all, we expect you to have fun and to be young and have fun. If at any time, you feel overwhelmed or you stop having fun, I want you to tell me immediately and we will stop our education. Understand?" He asked them, they all nodded. Harry spoke. "Grandfather, fun for us is learning, and this means we get to learn more. That's fun." He finished and Sirius shooed them away. He plopped back down into his seat at the table. "So." He said.

"So. Alastor and Amelia. You take their dueling lessons. Narcissa and Remus will continue as potions instructors. Sirius and Tobias, you will be their strength and conditioning trainers. Frank, Alice, you will continue their maths and writing. Andi and Bella, magical theory, and basic spell casting is your task, Cassie. Whether or not you give them anything Dark is up to you. Augusta and I will still coach them on pureblood mannerisms." He finished. Andi had a question that had been bugging her for a while.

"Why are we teaching them pureblood mannerisms if we do not like them?" She asked

"We do not," Arcturus answered. "But if we are to destroy the bigots, what better way than through their own ways?" He said as the table of the most powerful witches and wizards in Britain, except for perhaps Albus Dumbledore and a handful of Aurors, chuckled at the picture painted by the leader of the family. The Blacks had put their eggs in one basket. And that basket was Harry James Black.

ooooooo

Harry awoke before sunrise on September 1, 1980, for his normal run with Nym. The quartet had broken into pairs for their strength and conditioning, with Harry and Nymphadora liked running before dawn because no one was around, and it was much more tranquil than during the day. He dressed and met up with Nym at the front door.

"How far today?" He asked.

"I was thinking 10 kilometers since it is our last run until Christmas," Nymphadora replied.

"It may be your last run until Christmas, but I plan on running every day until then." Harry retorted.

"I meant our last run together you idiot." She scoffed. "C'mon, let's go." She said as she opened the door.

An hour later, the two stumbled back through the door. "I won. You make breakfast." Harry spoke, triumphantly.

"Yeah, well since I am the one who has to go to Hogwarts today, so you make the pancakes and I'll go clean up. Or you can ask Hoppy nicely to bail you out so you can clean up too." Nym said as she ran up the stairs.

"Bother," Harry said, sniffing his shirt. "Hoppy. I need a favor." He asked. The elf nodded and he ran off to his bedroom to take a shower in the bath that he and Neville shared.

ooooooo

Nymphadora, Harry, Sirius, Amelia, Andi, and Tobias arrived at Platform Nine and Three Quarters with a half-hour until the train was going to depart. Nymphadora had her trunk while Harry had volunteered to carry her owl, Hedwig, a beautiful Snowy owl. Hedwig had bonded to Nymphadora instantly and warmed up to Harry in a week. But she had yet to bond to any of the others. They passed through the barrier and walked over to a car to say their goodbyes. The adults each gave her hugs, and Andi kissed her cheek, which Nym gave a whine of 'Mom!' The adults were done with their hugs and Nym asked if Harry could bring Hedwig to her compartment. They walked a few cars to find an empty compartment. Nym shut the door and hugged Harry tightly.

"I'm gonna miss you so much, Harry."

"I'll miss you too Nym. Just make sure to cause enough havoc for the two of us." Harry told her.

"It just won't be the same without my partner in crime." She responded.

"About that, I think I have a plan that'll cause some trouble and get us in the same classes next year." Harry chimed.

"I like it when you plan things out. So, tell me about this plan of yours." She said as she sat down on the sat as Harry told her his plan. After fifteen minutes he completed his tale, "Well? What do you think?" He asked. She thought for a moment and responded happily. "I think, it's great! But, you have to get your dad on board." Harry had been expecting this and had already taken measures. "Nym, my dear, my plan my just give Dumbledore a stroke, so yeah I think father will be on board with this. He'll probably actively encourage us to study more. You just focus on causing trouble without getting into trouble and we'll talk more over Christmas." Harry said as he walked to the door. "Remember to write, Aunt Andi is nervous about you going away without me to watch out for you." He teased as he shut the door and walked out of the train to meet up with the adults.

"So, what did you two talk about for so long?" Tobias asked.

"Not now Toby, that's a conversation for later. Now we say goodbye to Nymphadora for a few months." Harry said calmly waving at Nym as the train left the station.

"I wasn't concerned before, but now, I am." Sirius whispered to Amelia who chuckled, "It won't be that bad honey. I'm sure it's something to do with the fact that Nym is the only one of us in her class and Harry wants to rectify that."

"Are you sure you're not Harry's blood mother? Because you know him better than anyone else." Sirius asked as Amelia laughed even harder as the family departed.

ooooooo

"So, you want to learn the first year magic so you can test out of first-year so you can come in as a second year? Did I get that right?" Arcturus asked as the kids nodded. "Alright. I'm in."

ooooooo

A week after they dropped Nymphadora at the train station, the Blacks received the first letter home from Nym.

_Hey guys,_

_I'm fine. Hogwarts is so cool. The castle is huge, and I haven't quite met enough prefects to go wandering yet but I'm working on it. My Sorting took ten minutes because Stewart, the Sorting Hat, waffled between Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor, but told me that our plan is very Slytherin. We settled on Gryffindor. There're only two girls in Gryffindor in my year, me and a muggle-born girl Katie Bell. She's really cool and thought me being a metamorphagus was really neat. The potions professor, Snape, really doesn't like me. Maybe it's because I accidentally dumped a cauldron of potion on him when I tripped during my first class. I really miss all of you and I especially miss my running buddy. I hope you are practicing the same stuff that I am, but I think some of your professors are more entertaining than mine. History of Magic is a joke. The prof is literally a ghost! Are you shitting me? Can you send me some earplugs for Katie and myself so we can study in peace? I really miss you guys, but Katie and I are hanging out and talking a lot. I think you guys are going to like her, she's spunky, smart, and bloody hilarious. She may have a taste for pranking Harry, we'll have to bring her into the fold a little. Fred and George Weasley also seem to be a pranking sort, we may have quite the squad here in Gryffindor when you get here Harry. I'll probably write again before Halloween and then I'll see you for the Holidays._

_Love, _

_Nymphadora_

'New recruits, an intriguing proposition Nym' Harry thought.


End file.
